The REAL World
by Mari217
Summary: Welcome to McRoll in the REAL World! Our much anticipated REAL World where all of Mari217's, Sammy1026's and Ilna's fics will forever take place. 4.20 is the last 'episode' that exists in the REAL world, come with us and find out why!


**_Sammy's Notes: _**_So long story short, at some point in late 2013/early 2014 the brain trust of Hawaii 5-0 lost their collective damn minds and decided to write Michelle Borth/Catherine off the show. This displeased me greatly. If you feel differently, that's fine, but I won't debate it with you. Let's just chalk it up to reasonable minds can disagree. _

_Luckily for me, my brilliant writing partner was not willing to accept this ridiculous turn of events and came up with a plan. They couldn't take care of their toys, and didn't appreciate what they had, and so we are taking them away. We've chosen to continue the universe __as it was meant to be__. They can do whatever they please on their TV show. It won't affect us. As one of our loyal readers said—the book is always better than the movie anyway._

_We asked ilna to join us in writing in our universe and were THRILLED when she agreed. So now PL et. al. can do whatever they want in their __**reel**__ world, we choose to stay in the __**real **__world. _

**_Ilna's Notes:_**_ In the week after learning the news about the show, I honestly didn't know how it would be possible to keep writing fan fiction for H50. Yet I really, *really* wanted to find a way because I enjoy it so much. Enter Mari. She changed everything with just one short email: "Let me and Sammy work out some details. We both thought of you, too. We will be in touch."_

_And the rest is history. I was so incredibly flattered that Mari and Sammy wanted me to join them and I continue to be absurdly grateful for the exciting possibilities this brilliant idea has created._

_So thank you, Mari, for finding a way to take a situation that was completely beyond our control and turning it into an incredible opportunity. And thank you, Sammy, for encouraging me to jump back into fan fiction a few months ago and being a tireless supporter ever since. You two are amazing friends and I cannot *wait* to see where this new adventure in the__** Real World**__ takes us._

**_Mari's Notes: _**_ As Sammy & Ilna said, we didn't know how or if we'd be able to continue writing after being devastated by the turn of events. We are huge fans, but are first and foremost McRollers. We write McRoll. _

_Being sticklers for canon and remaining in character, we wouldn't just go off without a plausible explanation. So, I wracked my brain for a way to keep going. To move forward with the original arc of the show, which was __clearly__ changed on a dime in December. If TBTB wouldn't fight for the relationship and character they so beautifully crafted for four years, we would. _

_I thought 'this seems like an obvious fake out, stuff like that doesn't happen in the__** real world**__', something caused them to re-write, and so the __**Real World**__ was born. _

_I can never, ever thank Sammy enough. When I said "I have a seed of an idea, give me an hour" she encouraged me and then not only accepted it, but embraced it. Completely! We both thought Ilna's wonderful work could fit into our world as well, and when she came aboard, we were thrilled. _

_So, step into the __**REAL World of Five-0 **__with us. Where the characters and arcs will continue from where the __reel__ ones went horribly off kilter.._

_All fics we have ever written and all fics we will write, together and independently, will forever be set in this world._

_ ._

**_Welcome to the …_**

**_ REAL WORLD_**

**_._**

**Real World vs. Reel world**

**.**

**HQ**

Detective Danny Williams slammed a copy of _Oahu Today _magazine onto his partner's desk. As much as a person could 'slam' paper, anyway. "I freaking _hate_ this shit." He tapped his foot as he waited for a response.

Steve smirked at Danny's obvious ire and leaned back in his chair, folded his arms behind his head, and waited. He knew he didn't have to ask exactly _what_ his partner hated because once Danny got started, Steve McGarrett and everyone in hearing range would know exactly what he was gearing up to rant about. "They never asked permission, Steve! This is crap, Babe."

"Who didn't ask … Ahh we're back to the TV show, again?" Steve smirked. This was a rant that he, and everyone in the office, had heard before.

"Yes! Yes we are. Because I _hated_ that Savannah lady following us around and I hate this … this … _show_." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "People have been calling Amber, did you know that?"

"Amber? Who's calling Amber?" Steve's eyebrows rose. If someone was making personal contact with a team member's family that was crossing a line.

"People, acquaintances, whatever. They want to know if the guy she's seeing is really just like the detective on the show."

Steve instantly relaxed, then laughed. "And?"

"And?"

"What does she tell them?" Steve teased.

Danny huffed. "They didn't ask _permission_, Steven. They based a TV show on our task force and they said it was fiction but could we be any more thinly disguised? I mean _really_? How are they allowed to do that?" He pointed at Steve. "Are you _sure_ you didn't sign something?"

Danny's rising voice had brought the rest of the team into Steve's office. Chin was smiling when Kono said, "There's like 20 TV shows based on CSI teams, a couple based on NCIS teams and there's even one about the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. Those are real agencies, Brah."

"Real _agencies_, but they didn't create their characters out of real _people_, Kono. When this started, I was too busy trying to avoid getting shot on a daily basis to give it too much thought, but now it just pisses me off more and more. My God, they wrote about how Rachel and I … well, never mind…" Danny's color changed for the briefest minute. "What if Grace asked her about it? She doesn't watch, thankfully, and it's not a show her friends watch either, because while Rachel and I have had a cargo ship full of issues, I don't appreciate her being made to look bad to our daughter."

"There's nothing we can do about it, Danny, so it's best we try to ignore it and do our jobs."

Catherine and Steve exchanged a look. Chin was always the voice of reason.

Danny was still in full rant. "And since, apparently, the Governor's task force isn't exciting enough for them they went off on their own tangent."

"_Tangent_?" Steve asked. He'd never seen the show and didn't care to.

"They researched a bunch of our cases and jazzed them up, like; did you know they had Wo Fat escape by getting air lifted by a giant carnival-game crane? _ Truck and all,_ for Christ's sake? Or that they _conceal _the _criminals_' identities 'to protect their privacy' but they only _thinly_ disguise us?"

"I really don't care, Danny..." Steve rolled his eyes, "and I wish you wouldn't let it bother you so much."

"Okay Mister 'I'm suddenly the easygoing one', let's see what happens now to _Oahu's Most Eligible Bachelor._"

"What? Why?" Steve and Catherine asked together, curiously.

"Well, Babe, they must have decided you, as the 'hottest guy alive' need to be single. They just wrote the character based on Catherine off the show." Danny turned to her. "Congratulations, Hon, you just got your anonymity back. As much anonymity as you can have, that is, when you're on the task force in **_real_** **_life_**and living with this animal."

"Yeah well, my Grandma Ang always says Steve is even cuter than the actor." Catherine smiled and turned to leave.

At Steve's proud look, Danny made a scoffing noise and stalked toward the door behind Catherine. "Where ya goin', Cath?"

Catherine laughed over her shoulder "I'd better go call my grandma or she'll think Steve and I broke up or I'm really MIA".

.

**Welcome to the REAL H50 by Mari, Sammy & Ilna. We hope you enjoy the ride. **


End file.
